mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricco Rodriguez vs. Gary Goodridge
The fight was the Pride debut of Ricco Rodriguez. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Ricco landed a leg kick. Gary faked the uppercut, anticipating the shoot. Ricco feinted the shoot in reply. Gary stuffed a double beautifully. The crowd applauded. 'Take your time.' Gary had his hands relatively low but the distance is good. He wanted Ricco to throw. Ricco grazed with a right hand. Gary sprawled stuffing a single. Gary blocked a spinning back kick. Ricco landed a leg kick. They circled. They were talking to each other. Gary sprawled stuffing a single up to the clinch. Gary landed a right hand as they broke explosively. The right hand grazed off the top of the head. Gary was being very patient. Ricco shot for a double and got it to guard. Ricco landed a short right hand. He passed to half-guard. He worked the liver with punches, noted by Bas. Gary regained guard nicely. Five minutes remaining as Ricco landed a pair of lefts but not too much behind them. Ricco landed a pair of rights. He landed a decent left. Ricco landed a nice right hand after Gary missed a backfist from the bottom. Ricco landed a left hand. Ricco said 'come on' as the ref stepped in. Gary was saying something about his groin. There was an unintentional groin strike somehow. Gary hopped around. Ohhhh the right hand landed on the cajones. That almost looked intentional. Ricco was warned. They continued on the feet touching gloves. Gary faked a knee. Gary sprawled stuffing the single. That was a great sprawl. Gary blocked another spinning back kick. Ricco landed an inside kick. Ricco seemed to have the faster reflexes there. Ricco landed a good jab. Ricco landed an inside kick. Gary stuffed a single and missed a knee to the face n the break and landed a massive right hand. Ricco was backing off. He was rocked, he had his hands down. Gary easily stuffed a double to the clinch, worked a standing guillotine. Ricco got a big single slam to side control. He mounted. Ricco was trying to isolate an arm for an armbar. 'You gotta go now.' The first round ended. That was Ricco's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Ricco landed a probing inside kick. Gary missed a counter right as Ricco threw a low kick. Gary stuffed a single beautifully. Ricco worked another and got it nicely to half-guard. Ricco landed three rights to the body, and another two. Nine minutes. Another two. Another. Bas has been singing Ricco's praises tonight. Ricco landed a pair of body shots. Rodriguez landed palm strikes to the top of Gary's head and the back of it repeatedly, at one point he did it rapidly and the crowd reacted. Gary had a strong grip from the bottom. Four hard left palm strikes, some more right ones, most were hitting the ear now. Ricco landed a left and a right. Ricco turned towards a kneebar. He landed a big right palm strike to the face. A left one. Gary was turning towards maybe a toehold. Ricco landed a right. A pair of right palm strikes. Four rights landed and another. Ricco mounted. Ricco worked the body. Gary landed a pair of hammerfists from the bottom. Ricco replied with a big left. Ricco worked a kimura. He worked the body hard with six hard rights. He was working the ribs. Two more rights to the body. He still had that arm isolated. Gary regained guard nicely. Five minutes. Ricco landed a left hand. Ricco landed a right hammerfist and another. He landed another right hand. Ricco was slapping away at the body with both hands and set up a good left hand to the face. Ricco was certainly keeping busy. Ricco worked those palm strikes, a left one hit the ear. Ricco landed a left hand and another. Ricco landed a right hand after working the body again. Three minutes. Ricco was staying active. Ricco tried the Sakuraba double palmstrike to the ear drum. He was starting to have fun. Ricco landed a good short left hand. Ricco landed a short right hand. Another. Ricco was isolating the other arm but gave up the attempt quickly. One minute. Ricco worked the body. Ricco landed a right. Gary landed the double slap. He landed it again. The second round ended. Ricco helped Gary up.. Ricco had it unanimously.